A Discussion on Badges
Synopsis Elizabeth and Ultra explain the badges that Elizabeth has received to Rotom and Dragonet. Transcript Rotom and Dragonet were staring at the badges in Elizabeth’s collection. Rotom: Elizabeth, what are those shiny things for? Elizabeth: Shiny things? Don't you mean badges? Rotom: Yeah. What are they for? Elizabeth: Well, one of those badges is one that I hand out at the Enchanted Gym. It's called the Specter Badge. Dragonet hoped there weren't any badges that looked like flowers. They uneasily reminded her of Sakura, a Dragonet owned by Dr. Amy. Elizabeth: This is the Boulder Badge, acquired by defeating Rock Gym Leader Brock at the Pewter Gym. Dragonet: What's the one that looks like a raindrop? Elizabeth: I earned it from Water Gym Leader Misty at Cerulean Gym. We have the Thunder Badge earned from defeating Electric Gym Leader Lt. Surge at Vermillion Gym. We have the Rainbow Badge for defeating Grass Gym Leader Érika at Celadon Gym. Rotom: What about this Heart one? Elizabeth: It’s the Soul Badge for defeating Poison Gym Leader Koga at Fuchsia Gym. Although, I heard he let his daughter Janine take over the gym after joining Kanto’s Elite Four, but she also specializes in the Poison Type. The Marsh Badge is for defeating Psychic Gym Leader Sabrina at Saffron Gym. Dragonet: This looks like a flame. Elizabeth: It’s the Volcano Badge for defeating Fire Gym Leader Blaine at Cinnabar Gym. This is the Earth Badge, received for defeating the Ground Type former Gym Leader Giovanni at Viridian Gym. And yes, the Giovanni that lead the Gym is the same as the Giovanni that leads Team Rocket. Rotom: Where did he go? Elizabeth: He’s still around, but is no longer the Gym Leader. Blue, a young trainer who was originally Kanto’s champion, was defeated by Red and then he became Viridian Gym’s new Gym Leader. Blue utilities Pokémon of various types. Dragonet: I hope there aren't any badges that look like flowers. Rotom: Why? Dragonet: Uh, never mind. Elizabeth: Here’s the Zephyr Badge for defeating Flying Gym Leader Falkner at Violet Gym. Rotom: Doesn't "zephyr" mean "west" in Greek? Elizabeth: Yes. This is the Hive Badge for defeating Bug Gym Leader Bugsy at Azalea Gym. This is the Plain Badge for defeating Normal Gym Leader Whitney at Goldenrod Gym. Dragonet: Is there a Dragonetty badge? Elizabeth: Dragonet, there's no such thing as a Gym Leader who uses just Dragonet’s. Anyways, next we have the Fog Badge for defeating Ghost Gym Leader Morty at Ecruteak Gym. Dragonet: Isn't Ecruteak City where you were gifted your Ditto? Elizabeth: No. That was where I got my Lalalamb. I think you mean Chicle. Rotom: What happens if you try to crash the Pokémon League without badges? Elizabeth: They'll kick you out. Rotom: Why? Elizabeth: Moving on, we have the Storm Badge for defeating Chuck at the Cianwood Gym. He specializes in the Fighting Type. This Mineral Badge is for defeating Jasmine at Olivine Gym. She specializes in the Steel Type. This Glacier Badge is for defeating Ice Type Specialist Pryce at Mahogany Gym. And this Rising Badge is for defeating Dragon Type Specialist Clair at Blackthorn Gym. Dragonet: Is Cianwood City where those quack "pharmacists" make herbal medicine that doesn't work? Elizabeth: Yes. Ultra: Hey, Elizabeth. Did you ever take on any of the Elite Fours across the regions? Elizabeth: No. Ultra: Why? Elizabeth: I don't want to. They'll just beat me. Most of my Pokémon consist of only a few types, mainly Fairy. Dragonet: Water Pokémon too. Some of us can breathe oxygen dissolved in water, unless they're Pokémon like mammals or reptiles, who breathe air. Ultra: What Types are you missing? Elizabeth: I think I have at least ''one ''Pokémon of every type. But the only two Fighting Types I have are Ballebon and Meloetta when its in Pirouette Form. Ultra: What Types do you want more of? Elizabeth: I also love Water Types. They're so useful. Even though the mammal ones breathe air and not water, they still are useful. Also Fighting obviously. Ultra takes out a box of Poké Balls with the word “FIGHTING” on it. He had made sure that they were all feminine-looking and Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes